Administrators
[[The Fighting Fifth Wiki|'The Fighting Fifth Wiki']] is owned and operated by Theodora, guild master of The Fighting Fifth, and a small crew of hand-picked admins who share the goal of providing a place to catalog guild lore, storylines, and resources. If any guild members have any questions/concerns regarding the wiki or how to use it, please contact one of the following wiki admins. Theodora (Owner) * Owner and administrator. * Mainly plays Theodora Stonewall. * Can be contacted for wiki technical support. * Can be contacted for fanon discrepancies. * Acts primarily in the Alliance military role-play scene. Theodora, also known as "Mickey," has been playing World of Warcraft since it was first in Beta. She is the creator and Guild Leader of (circa 2014) and has been role-playing on Moon Guard since 2006. Having been in the Army Life since birth, she enjoys role-playing military characters and creating events and campaigns that fit the same theme. She also enjoys organizing in general and can be found surrounded by lists, notebooks, productivity apps, and an endless supply of Sticky Notes. Her home life revolves around her family, her cranky cat, and her dopey dog. She also loves art of any kind and will never pass up a good cup of coffee. Counciler86 (Administrator) *Administrator. *Mainly plays Markus Stonewall. *Can be contacted for fanon discrepancies. *Acts primarily in the Alliance military role-play scene. Markus, also known as "Mark," has been playing World of Warcraft since 2014. He is the co-guild master of and the co-founder of the guild's second incarnation on the server. He enjoys military and adventure roleplay and is known for his humor in-character and out-of-character. He also enjoys writing guild fan-lore with his fellow officers and creating new campaigns and events to run for or with others in the guild. Outside of gaming, Markus works full-time with a national phone company and is the father of two girls and two fluffy cats. He is also known for his limitless supply of puns that never fail to entertain. Ignore the groaning; everyone is just jealous that they didn't make the puns first. Edrington (Administrator) *Administrator and guild officer. *Mainly plays Edrington Grunwald. *Can be contacted for fanon discrepancies. *Acts primarily in the Alliance military role-play scene. Edrington, real name 'Steven,' has been playing World of Warcraft since 2010, at the end of Wrath of the Lich King and the start of Cataclysm. Since his beginnings on Wyrmrest Accord (RP-US), he has enjoyed military and adventure roleplay, writing characters that have always been in the middle of the action. Beyond roleplay, he also enjoys writing fan-lore based on the Warcraft universe, having taken part in world-building projects with guilds and roleplaying communities on both Wyrmrest and Moon Guard. Outside of World of Warcraft, he plays a wide variety of games, from first-person shooters to strategy games. Offline, he enjoys miniature wargaming, reading, hiking, and target shooting. He's also a historian by trade and passion. Eviellena (Administrator) *Administrator and guild officer. *Mainly plays Eviellena Blakemoore. *Can be contacted for fanon discrepancies. *Acts primarily in the Church of Light and Alliance military role-play scene. Eviellena, also known as "Evie," has been playing World of Warcraft since 2014. She enjoys light-based RP and druid-based RP and is a guild officer of . Category:Browse Category:Tutorials